


Valley Forge

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, Im sorry Ghosts of Hamilton and Laurens, M/M, Valley Forge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John suffers from panic attacks, and the situation at Valley Forge does not help anything. At least he has someone to rely on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first work of the series, (even though I wrote it after the other ones...) And the works will all mostly be Stand-Alone, but you may need to read the other ones to understand the story completely. Well, anyway, have a wonderful day, as always!  
> Remember, I am ALWAYS open to suggestions, prompts, constructive criticism, questions and comments.  
> <3  
> -ArcticLava21

Pain: that one word could describe exactly what John was feeling.

The constant pressure of hunger was destroying his insides, an animal that would never be satisfied. He felt his visible ribs, mourning the loss of good food. He had been surviving off of _horse meat_.

 

"I'm cold." The words were barely audible. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry this had to happen." John and Alexander sat within their tent, wrapping a too small blanket around them.

The cold was nearly unbearable. Many had died already. John was beginning to feel numb to the sensation. The cold cut through the air, biting at their flesh like wolves.

The situation was impossibly helpless. John broke down. He went from 0 to 100 in a moment. Every thought was a ‘what if’.

He felt faint, and dizzy, like he’d pass out, and intense, like he would die, at the same time. He felt like he was fighting for breath, an invisible hand was grasping at his insides. He made a weak groaning sound.

 

"I hope that body heat will be sufficient." Alexander wrapped a loving arm around John, and pulled him in tighter. They embraced, feeling their heart beats sync. Alexander breathed raspy breaths into John's hair. “I promise, you will always call me your own.” John was struggling to breathe, or so it felt like it. He grasped onto Hamilton’s undershirt, moving the thin fabric between his fingers. His toes curled, bleeding from a cut he had suffered from earlier. “Why are we suffering?” he meekly asked. “I..don’t understand either.” he honestly replied.

  
He looked up at Alexander’s intense eyes. He felt so guilty. It was wrong. They were wrong. No, this was sinful...

He could not do this anymore. He kissed him.

It was slow, a melody, as if they belonged together. Every sentiment, every glance, every experience, molded into the kiss, and gave it a passion. Alexander would never again experience a kiss with such affection. John pulled away. "What did I just do." he squeaked. "I love you." cried Hamilton, pulling him in tighter. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity of comfort. John would not like to be anywhere else.


End file.
